


His Words

by TheMissingPhoenix



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, TheMissingPhoenix, oh god what am i DOING, yes plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissingPhoenix/pseuds/TheMissingPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's up with her? ...She's acting strange..."</p><p>Taro Yamada muttered to himself as he watched the shy girl with a black ponytail running away from him after their eyes met.</p><p>They did not realize how both of their hearts are starting to beat faster at the same time.</p><p>~Inspired by the game, "Yandere Simulator"...~</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Words

**Author's Note:**

> My internet name is Phoenix, welcome to my first Yandere Simulator work (originally posted on Wattpad and FanFiction.net using the same username). This is also my first work on this website.

"You need to quit being so late all the time, I don't want to get scolded by the teacher just because I waited for you! O-Of course, it's not like I really care for you or anything, i-idiot!"

Ayano Aishi sighed as she took a bite of her salmon sushi from her bento. That annoying third year student is at it again... She was always talking to her boyfriend, another third year who is black-haired with large eyes that has a grayish shade to them that makes him seem innocent. He was about a little less than a head taller than that girl, who has amber eyes and orange hair tied in pigtails with pink polka-dotted bows on them. The poor boy is always listening to his girlfriend's blabbering and not talking back, though he doesn't seem bothered by it.

Finishing the last bit of her lunch, Ayano wiped her mouth with a handkerchief just as the clock strikes 1:20 p.m. Time to go back to class.

...

"Hey, Pippi, when are you and Ryuto gonna hook up?"

"E-Eh?! W-What are you talking about?! H-He... he's just a good friend, really..."

"Aww, Pippi~"

The girls walked home side-by-side, chatting and laughing throughout the whole way. Only Ayano was still standing in front of her locker, staring into space. Being a broken and emotionless person she is, Ayano never knew what happiness feels like, nor sadness. Her appearance is a normal high school girl, and her insides are empty and hollow. People will always make fun of her for that, except for Saki Miyu.

Ayano remembered helping that teal-haired girl finding her bra that was lying behind the cherry blossom tree behind the school building. Even until now, she wouldn't tell her the reason why it was there. But ever since then, Saki has been on good terms with her.

'Hey, Yan-chan, why won't you try to make friends? You're a pretty nice person.'

'I wish I knew how...'

'Well... Friendship happens without you noticing. Just like us, we became friends after you helped me.'

'I... don't really need friends to live.'

'Yan-chan...'

"Hey, miss?"

A voice of a male interrupted her flashback. She turned around and saw that upperclassman at lunch from before. "Why aren't you going home, yet?"

Blinking, Ayano replied, "Why aren't you?"

He laughed. His laugh was clear and pure, and Ayano enjoyed the sound of it. "I have to help Miss Kanon with her papers. My parents are good friends with her, so I am allowed to help." He scratched the back of this neck, "So, um... why aren't you going home? You didn't tell me, yet."

She looked down, one hand holding the other arm. "Promise not to laugh at me..."

He nodded. "C'mon, let's talk while heading out."

They walked out together, side-by-side.

Ayano's eyes never left the floor. "I..." she started, took a deep breath to calm herself, then continued, "I can't feel anything... For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing."

The boy listens without saying a word.

"It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care... This is normal for me."

"It isn't."

Ayano's eyes widened. They stopped under one of the cherry blossom trees. A breeze blew past by, silencing this moment of the entire world.

He repeated slowly, "It isn't normal, you know... For anyone, I meant." He reached out and grabbed her hand, surprising her. Then he placed her hand on the left side of his chest.

Ba-dum! Ba-dum!

The feeling of his heartbeat. He really is alive, Ayano thought.

Ba-dum! Ba-dum!

"Do you feel it? The pounding of my heart against my chest..."

"I... I-I do."

'I do.'

He then placed her hand onto her own chest and asked, "Now, do you feel yours?" He stares into her eyes with a serious expression.

"...What are you trying to prove?" she asked and looked away.

The boy lets go of her hand. "I wanted to tell you that... You are not empty."

Ayano's eyes widened again. She turned her head back and stares at him. Cherry blossom petals fell from the trees and started to cover the ground in beautiful pink.

He smiles at her, showing his bright, white teeth. "The name's Taro Yamada. What's yours?"

"A-Ayano... Aishi..."

"Nice to meet you." He turned around. "Well then, I have to go home now, it gets dangerous in nights."

Ayano bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, wouldn't want your girlfriend to get mad..."

"...H-Huh? Girlfriend?" He blushed in embarrassment. Then he remembered something, "Ohh, you mean the one with pigtails and pink bow ties? That's Osana Najimi, my childhood friend."

"Huh? You mean, you two aren't..."

"Nope, ha ha! We are nothing more than just friends."

For some reason, Ayano felt relieved.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, Ayano! O-Oh, I mean... Aishi-san."

The first time he said her name.

Ayano watched as he turns around and leaves the school grounds. She felt her heartbeat. It increased, but at the same time it feels calming. "H-Huh? Why is my face so red now..."

...

Friday mornings are usually where most activities happen in Akademi High School. Pippi Osu and Ryuto Ippongo will play games in the computer lab like always without saying a word to each other, but the other girls will gossip about the recent things going on.

Osana Najimi stood under a cherry blossom tree outside and waits for her childhood friend to come out after putting things in his locker. Fidgeting, Osana checked to see where is he about every ten seconds with a mysterious pink shade on her cheeks.

Ayano noticed that about her. Even though she insults him, abuses him, and acts like she doesn't care about him, deep down she actually really does. For some reason this makes Ayano uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

Her heartbeat suddenly increased when she felt Taro Yamada's presence behind her, walking past by to meet up with Osana. She patted her chest to calm herself down. 'What is going on with me...' she thought inside her head. Shaking it off, Ayano also went outside to breathe in some fresh air. Behind one of the cherry blossom trees, Ayano can hear Osana's complaints with Taro again.

"Hmph... Don't expect me to help you anymore. I-It's not like I'm your... your... your girlfriend or anything..." The disappointing tone in Osana's voice caught Ayano's attention.

"Yes, yes, I know..." replied Taro, helplessly.

"W-Well, you know, if you want, I could consider-" Osana was interrupted by the school's minute bell, meaning there's only a minute left to get to class.

"Okay, see you! I don't want to get scolded by Miss Kanon again." Without another word, Taro turned around and runs into the school building.

Ayano peeked from behind the tree that's the nearest to the building and sees Osana tightening her hands into fists, her face incredibly red. "Next time... Next time, definitely..." she muttered to herself, as if she's reassuring herself or something. Then she too, entered the building to get to her classroom. Ayano watched as she goes upstairs to the top floor but below the rooftop where the third year students are. For some reason, Ayano didn't like how Taro always pays attention to that girl. But Ayano didn't like what she was just thinking about when they were talking.

She wanted to stop her. She wanted to hurt her. But most of all... she wanted to kill her.

...

Sunday morning... Ayano saw Taro walking down the streets with Osana. It seems like they were just hanging out, nothing else more. They went to markets, they went to school stores, they went to libraries, and many more. She followed them the entire time. Ayano somehow couldn't let her eyes slip off of Taro. Is this what they call admiration?

...Or is this called obsession?

Ayano finally lost track of them when they turned down a corner where a sudden population increase happened. They were all here to watch the television screen displayed behind the glass of some electronic store. There was the newest soccer competition, Japan against Vietnam. She tried to squeeze past the excited audience who were blocking her path, but they wouldn't budge. When she finally moved past the crowd, she suddenly bumped into someone and they both fell onto the ground.

"O-Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there!"

She looked up and saw Taro's hand reaching out for her. This is just like a typical romance story for high school girls. The only thing that wasn't need here was the presence of Osana Najimi standing next to Taro. Her Taro.

...Hers?

Feeling annoyed, Ayano didn't take his hand and stood up on her own. Taro awkwardly withdraws his hand. The atmosphere was uncomfortable for both of them, with Taro's gray eyes staring at her strangely, Ayano fidgeted around embarrassingly with red cheeks and staring at the ground, trying to think of what to say.

"...A-Aishi-san?" he called out her surname.

She looked up at him, surprised that he remembers her name. "You... you remember?" she asked carefully. Osana sent Taro a glare when she heard her.

"Hey, you know her? Is she's from our school?" Osana asked with a sign of bitterness in her voice.

"Yes, Aishi-san is from Akademi also, what a coincidence, huh?"

"..." Osana looked away without replying.

"U-Um..." Ayano started, "I-... I-I have to go!" she blurted out and silently cursed herself for being so weak. She turned around and ran away.

Osana and Taro stared at her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Hey, isn't she that girl who's always sitting alone in a corner? Why is she here? And how the hell did you know her? ...I-I mean, i-it's not like I'm jealous or anything, I-I meant... y-you have the right to know anyone you'd like, b-but, I-I'm just saying..."

Taro wasn't listening this time. He watched the back of Ayano until she disappeared. 

'What's up with her? ...She's acting strange...'

From a distance behind a wall, this entire scene were all watched by a mysterious girl. "...So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test a theory..."

 

Night falls. Ayano is having a hard time sleeping. She turns around from time to time, but in the end she still can't get comfortable.

Sighing, she sits up and picks up her phone to play around with it. After nearly ten minutes, her eyelids start to droop and become heavier and heavier, until she was startled by a sudden vibration from her phone. It was a text message from a stranger.

"Hey."

Ayano wanted to make sure if this stranger is dangerous or not. She replied, "Do I know you?"

The stranger avoided the question and stated, "I saw you stalking an upperclassman today." Raising an eyebrow, Ayano asked, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with." This caught her attention. A few seconds later, they replied, "Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him. She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school."

She's heard about a rumor about that cherry tree, where she found Saki Miyu's bra behind it. The fact that this Osana girl has a crush on Taro annoys her even more. But Ayano never really believed this ridiculous rumor. Scoffing, she replied, "The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?"

"Correct. She's planning to confess to him next Friday." So that's why she was acting weird last Friday before school started...

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I would be happy if something bad happens to Osana-chan. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person nicknamed "Info-chan" at school." Info-chan? That mysterious girl who can never be seen during school times and knows every single little detail about every single student?

"I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name."

"The rumors are true." 'Sicko...' Ayano silently thought. "If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you whatever I know about them."

"You're disgusting," Ayano insulted.

"You're a stalker," Info-chan shot back, "If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week before your precious senpai belongs to Osana-chan. I hope you make her suffer..."

Ayano's phone ran out of battery suddenly.

"Taro-senpai... My senpai..." she muttered to herself as her cheeks grew pink and her eyes became soulless and blank.

Just like a doll's eyes.

...

Monday morning, Ayano has killed a girl for the first time in her life.

Kokona Haruka's corpse laid in front of her feet, her eyes still wide opened from the shock. It's like if anyone stares into them, they'll see the scene she saw before her death... a girl with a knife and a psychotic smile on her face leaps towards her and stabs her neck deeply.

Ayano dropped the knife onto the ground, which landed with a 'cling!' sound. She steps back shakily and stares at Kokona with horror, realizing what she's done. Her breathing and heart rate are uncontrollably fast. Beads of sweat rolls down her face.

"Oh... god.... no... why... what has happened to me... no, don't please... somebody, somebody help me... please... oh my god... no..."

Not even knowing what she was thinking, Ayano grabbed the dropped knife and threw it into the incinerator near the gate.

She dashed to the girl's changing room and looks at her own reflection in the mirror. Blood of another person is splattered all around her messy hair, her unhealthy pale face, her wrinkled school uniform.

Then, she laughed. She laughed loudly, her face looking up at the ceiling. Ayano laughed until her heart calms down. "She deserved it... She deserved it... for loving my senpai... SHE DESERVED IT!!!" Inhaling deeply, Ayano undressed herself and started to shower and wash the blood off. Her cheeks are covered in a pink blush, and her eyes are completely blank.

After cleaning herself up, Ayano changed into her gym uniform and grabs her bloody uniform and runs outside, tossing it into the incinerator along with the knife she used to kill Kokona. She activated it and watched as the evidence that links to her burns into smoke. Behind a tree, Osana witnessed all of her actions with a confused expression. "I have to tell Taro about this..." she told herself and ran inside the school building to find Taro.

Ayano turned her head and watched as Osana runs closer to her death.

The police arrived at school and informed the faculty that a crime may have taken place on school grounds. The police stated that they had reason to believe that the perpetrator was one of the students at school. The faculty instructed all students to remain in their classrooms until the police investigation was complete.

They quickly discovered Kokona's corpse on school grounds, but were unable to locate the murder weapon. They questioned Ayano, but were unable to link her to the murder. Without any evidence that Ayano had committed murder, they could not take any action.

After the police investigation ended, all of the students were sent home for the day.

...

The students of Akademi has been paranoid since the incident of Kokona's death. They were a lot less active and quiet before, and often looks around them to check for any signs of a serial killer wandering around. Even Midori Gurin, the girl who always asks about stupid questions to annoy her classmates and teachers, became less talkative.

During lunch, all the students went to the rooftop to eat and chat except for Pippi Osu and Ryuto Ippongo, who always spends time in the computer lab playing games. And Ayano. Saki Miyu found Ayano heading to the gym's storage room, sitting in a corner, hugging her legs and burying her face in them with no signs of hunger. She walks up to her and sits next to her with a bento in her right hand. "Yan-chan... are you scared?"

No response.

Saki sighs, closed the door, and said, "Me too... I am scared. I'm so scared, so paranoid..."

No response again.

She giggles a little, "During these times, Kokona-chan will always joke around with me or talk about life and all. We always have endless topics to discuss, we walk home together, and I sometimes hook her up with Taro-senpai. You know, the one that's always with a redhead with pigtails."

Ayano twitched slightly.

"Kokona's... a nice person. Ever since her mom died, her dad's been drinking a lot. Sometimes... when he's drunk, he comes into her room, and... Ugh, just thinking about it makes me sick. I... I-I miss her so much...!" Saki started to make soft sobbing noises, tears crawling out.

"..."

"She was my best friend... and would never judge me for anything...! I wish I've spent more time with her, she must've been so scared when she realized her life was in danger..." she sobs a little harder, "And y-yet, I... K-Kokona never judges me, but I-I... E-Even if she participated in a compensated dating with an adult, e-even if that is something no one can ever tolerate, as her best friend, I-I wasn't by her side when she needed me the most...! I... I-I just wish... I could see her... just one more time! One more time is fine!" she cried and buries her face in her hands.

Ayano finally looked up. "Then... you can go meet her now."

Saki immediately looked at her with widened eyes, "H-Huh?"

"...In hell."

Suddenly, Saki felt a sharp pain on her neck, as if she was stabbed by something thin but sharp. The next thing she knew, her head felt extremely heavy and dizzy, and she collapsed onto the floor with her eyes closed, sleeping heavily.

Ayano threw the syringe onto the ground and drags Saki's body and stuffs her into the instrument case inside this storage room. She silently thanked Info-chan for this.

The hour hand of the clock hits three, and the school bell rang.

It seems like people are wondering about where did Saki Miyu go. Her classmates weren't informed about her leaving school early or anything. Not participating in anything like usual, Ayano leaves school and returns home.

The sky becomes darker as time passes. Ayano waited patiently as clock strikes midnight.

Under the cover of darkness, Ayano travels back to school and sneaks inside of the gym. She opens the door of the storage room and finds the instrument case that contains Saki Miyu, who is still unconscious inside it. She pushes the case back to her home, pretending to be a young musician returning home from a show in case if anyone asks.

After she returns home, she drags the heavy case down to her basement, which is a lot more difficult than it should be since there are stairs. Ayano opens the case, drags Saki's unconscious body and sits her onto a wooden chair and ties her wrists and ankles with firm ropes to the chair's arms and legs.

"You brought this upon yourself, traitor..."

Without another word, Ayano returns upstairs to her room to retire for the day.

...

Taro stood still in the middle of bloody corpses that's lying around him, paralyzed.

Ayano stood in front of him all covered in her victim's blood, terrified.

"You... killed them..." he managed to choke out.

"N-No... w-wait..." she managed to make out.

"You killed them... You killed everyone in our school..."

"P-Please, wai-"

"So... Kokona's death... was also you? And Osana's warning? Was it all..." Taro's eyes are as wide as saucers as he stared at the once shy and quiet girl who is now an emotionless psychopath.

Ayano slowly shook her head, trying to deny, "F-For you... It was all for you, Senpai... For y-you..." Her legs and hands shook.

"For... me?"

"TARO!!!"

Ayano and Taro turned their heads and sees Osana Najimi running towards them. "TARO!!!"

"O...sana?" Taro called out and was hugged by said girl.

Ayano's hands tightened around her knife as she looks at the two third years hugging. She clenched her teeth, tears rolling down from her eyes. She turned around and runs away from the two, leaving behind bloody footprints.

Osana lets go of Taro and looks up at him.

He returns a confused and scared look. "O-Osana?"

"Taro..." Osana started, "I-I... I love you..."

It's as if the whole world became silent.

Taro blinked once, then blinked twice. "Wha-"

Osana pushed him until his back is leaned against a cherry blossom tree trunk. "I, OSANA NAJIMI, IS IN LOVE WITH TARO YAMADA!!!" she screamed as loud as she can, like she wanted the whole world to hear her. Her face is the color of the cherry blossom petals that fell from the top.

Her childhood friend, the one she confessed to, stared at her, wide-eyed.

"But..." her head drops and her eyes stared at the floor, "...she loves you more... Enough to kill anyone who wants to get your attention..." Taro felt her trembling and hears her making sobbing noises. Her tears fell onto the grass that they're stepping on. "I know, this is just some stupid myth that's only around in Akademi, but... I still wanted to try it... And... I realized that Friday will be too late..." Osana hiccuped softly, "And because... I don't want to die... I'm scared, Taro, I'm scared... I am just a coward who is scared to tell people my true feelings because I don't want to look stupid... But, I really do love you! Taro, for once, I won't run away... I... I love you..."

"Osana... I-I..."

"No... don't. I've known you since we were children. I know for fact, you do not love me that way at all." Osana wipes her tears and straightens herself. "Taro, that girl... she loves you. More than Kokona Haruka did. More than I did. More than anyone did... I admit I was jealous when I saw you interacting with her like normal friends, and when you were always talking about her since then, because that only reminded me that... You're not just kind to me. You're kind to everyone..."

"Aishi-san... loves me?" Taro asks out of fear.

"Yes she does, okay?! Can't you see how she is willing to kill anyone but you?! Quit being so dense already! Girls like her... are very fragile without the one they love... Be honest with yourself, you have special feelings for her for sure!"

Taro's hands tightened into fists. "Even if I did, they all disappeared after I saw her like that..." The images of the corpses' horrified expressions and Ayano's crimes came back to him.

"Love can never disappear unless there is someone you love more!!" Osana yelled.

"..."

"S-So.. just go ahead and tell her... for your sake, for her sake, for my sake, and... for anyone that has their life threatened by her's sake..."

"..."

For some reason, Taro's head was only filled with Ayano when Osana told him off. Did his heart just skip a beat?

 

Ayano sat on the floor of her basement with her head down, blood dripping from her unchanged uniform and weapon.

Saki Miyu, who's now conscious and sitting on the wooden chair in the middle of her basement, looked at her in horror. "You... you're the murderer? So... Kokona-!"

"Nothing matters... Senpai won't ever love me anyway... I bet that Osana girl has already confessed to him by now..."

"...Why are you doing this... What did I ever do to you?" Saki asked desperately. Then she asked, "How long are you going to keep me here? Forever? ...What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me?!"

"Saki-chan... will you be my toy for the rest of my life?" Ayano's head raised up and her blank eyes stared at her.

"W-What...?"

Ayano stood up and walks towards her. "Eighteen hours... Eighteen hours seem just fine..."

"What are you doing... Don't come any closer! Stay away! STOP!!! NO!!!"

...

In only seven days, Ayano Aishi changed from an empty, emotionless loner to a shy stalker, then to an obsessive killer, then back to an empty, emotionless girl. She snapped the moment she saw Taro's frightened expression that was caused by her.

She sat on the stone stairs on a hill that leads to the Japanese shrine where on festivals people will enter and pray to the gods. Perhaps she wants the gods to give her back a normal human heart.

Footsteps were heard behind her, but she didn't turn around to look. Her blank eyes stared at the darkness of the night sky where the moon and stars were covered by clouds.

"...Aishi-san."

Ayano's eyes widened and immediately turned her head to look behind her. It was hard to see in the darkness, but she can tell Taro is standing behind her, still wearing his school uniform. His expression was unknown.

"Sen...pai..." Ayano wanted to run. She wanted to run away from this cruel life she's living in now. She wanted to run away from the first and last person she'll ever fall in love with.

And she did. Except Taro pulled her back by the collar of her shirt and hugged her from behind, burying his head in her neck. "Aishi-san! Please don't go! I can't let you hurt anymore innocent people, a-after seeing you like... that..."

Ayano's mind became blank.

"I am scared, Ayano... Of you, and for you... I'm begging you, for my sake, don't hurt anyone anymore!" Taro cried desperately.

"S-Senpai..." Her face flushed an unnatural shade of pink and her eyes watered again. It's as if she is a wild wolf on the before, but now she is a tamed kitten being hugged by her owner. "I... I killed... I killed Kokona-chan, who just wanted to live a happy life... I killed Pippi-chan, who just confessed her feelings to Ryuto-kun... I killed Saki-chan, who was my only friend...!"

"Yes, I know... And I can't forgive you for any of that! B-But, for some reason, I... can't bring myself to hate you..."

Ayano's eyes widened.

"...Osana... she... confessed to me yesterday... But I didn't give her a clear rejection. I thought love was a lot simpler and that I could accept it anytime, but... I just can't. I didn't feel my heart rate changing in any way..." Taro took a deep breath, "Is it possible that... I am attracted by you?"

"...?!" Ayano turned her head stared at him unbelievably.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done to my classmates, my teacher, my school life... B-But... I can't forgive myself for not hating you. Aishi-san, I'm begging you, don't take anymore lives! You are not a monster!" Taro's grip tightened. "So... don't leave..."

"Senpai..." Ayano turns around and faces him. She raises her hands and cups his face, and brings him closer to her until their lips touched. She closed her eyes.

Taro was surprised at first, then slowly responded.

The clouds started to separate and the silver moonlight cuts through the darkness like a blade, shining on the two.

A few moments later, they finally separated, both of their faces are painted with pink and eyes half-closed. "Aish- Ayano... From now on... will you start everything over... but this time... with me?"

Ayano's tears finally fell freely. She smiled. She wholeheartedly for the first time. "I... I-I do!"

'I do.'

**Author's Note:**

> There may be many mistakes, since my first language is Chinese and as a thirteen-year-old girl I have limited vocabulary... Hopefully my terrible grammar didn't make you cringe that much.


End file.
